


I still love you

by Prisca



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Kelly falls back into old habits, not willing to accept any help
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31days 2019





	I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31 days - Prompt: "ah, it's okay. don't worry about it." "i'm not.“

Stella watched Severide thoughtfully; of course, he played it down again, but everyone knew that his behavior at the burning fabric hall had been stupid. Even worse, he had risked his life for nothing. Actually he was a good firefighter, who knew to assess the risk level accurately, but sometimes, when he tried to run away from his problems, he stopped thinking clearly.

He looked up, and their eyes met. The smug smile on his lips made her even angrier. „What was it this time, Severide? You need to stop doing this; one day, even Chief Boden might lose his patience.“

„Ah, I'm okay, don't worry about me.“

„I'm not. If you want to break your neck, I am probably the last one who can hold you back.“

„Fine,“ he snarled. „Then, why don't you mind your own business.“ He turned around, leaving the locker room. Stella dropped down onto the wood bank, leaning her head back against the wall. She would never show any weakness here, at the fire station, but it was hard to hold her tears back. Even if she had been the one who had left him, because of the shell he used to hide behind, not able to talk about his true feelings and problems, she still loved him. And it did hurt to see him in this state, and not to be able to help him.


End file.
